T-Rex Episode 1: Just Another Tuesday
Just Another Tuesday is the first episode of The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex. Plot T-Rex was driving back from the grocery store. During his visit to the supermarket, he had slaughtered hordes of Gyaos, battled the Illuminati, been arrested for carrying drugs that were actually just the weed he needed for his MLG transformation, accidentally eaten the cash register, and broken the fabric of reality. This my friends, was a normal day for T-Rex. T-Rex was driving his car, eating a donut, and checking his twitter. Despite clearly not focusing on the road, T-Rex easily dodged through the traffic. T-Rex finally looked back up at the road when a wormhole opened in front him, T-Rex casually swerved his car around the wormhole so as not to go into it. "I'm not in a crossover mood right now" he said to himself, as he continued to drive home. T-Rex's phone began to ring, and he picked it up to see it was a call from Lady T-Rex. "Hey honey" said Lady T-Rex over the phone. "Listen I need you pick up Jr from school, I'm busy dealing with an invasion of alien Slug People." "No problem babe" replied T-Rex. "I just got out of the grocery store and his school is nearby." T-Rex took a left turn, which luckily caused him to be able to avoid a random missile fired in his direction. T-Rex looked through his rear view mirror to see that the person who had fired the missile was Mecha MechaGodzilla. "Well at least it's not those damn terrorists again" T-Rex said to himself before pulling out a Kaiju sized RPG Launcher, and firing it at Mecha Mechagodzilla, temporarily downing the robot. T-Rex continued on his way, dodging some more wormholes, and driving past a large battle between a random collection of fictional characters. "Huh, Neat." T-Rex said, looking at the nonsensical battle unfolding before him. Eventually after more shit that made no sense, T-Rex reached T-Rex Jr's school. T-Rex walked up to the doors, and found the doors locked. "Godammit that's the third school shooter this week" T-Rex said to himself, already knowing the source of the problem from previous incidents. T-Rex knew full well his son could easily handle this, but since the overprotective teachers wouldn't give him the chance, T-Rex figured he would have to save the day himself. T-Rex kicked down the doors, stepping through the broken glass and bent metal he sighed and said "Yup...I'm gonna have to pay for that." Meanwhile in T-Rex Jr's classroom, his classmates were cowering in fear, all except Jr himself, Toto, Ultraman Boy, Little Godzilla, Minilla and Gina, a baby Zilla they were friends with. "C'mon teach let us out there! I can take care of this guy!" Jr said to his teacher, Mrs. Stego. "No no you silly boy, it's simply too dangerous!" she replied. T-Rex Jr's eyes narrowed. "You know I've helped my dad save the world a bunch of times, right?" "Well your father isn't here right now is he?" replied Mrs. Stego. "Sometimes...I just don't know" replied Jr. "Godzilla says I have to learn to fight ma own battles ya know" said Minilla. "Minilla's right" agreed Little Godzilla. "It's just a human with a gun right?" "Yeah, my parent used to give me humans as a snack!" said Gina. "What do you mean by parent?" inquired Mrs. Stego. "Oh my dad/mom reproduces asexually, I don't know what he/she is". "Did you just assume a gender? In 2017!!!!!!" said an annoying student. Gina simply facepalmed. "I beat Zedus, I think I can take on a shooter!" said Toto. "I haven't fought too much, but I'll try to help." said Ultraman Boy. Mrs. Stego buried her face in her hands. "These kids....they never listen" she said to herself. Meanwhile, the young Kaiju devised a plan. Meanwhile T-Rex was walking about the school, as an ear rape version of the Magic School Bus theme played over the loudspeaker. "Man this place really needs to get new alarms" said T-Rex. He continued walking through the school. "Wait a minute. Shouldn't I be checking on my son?" T-Rex said to himself, figuring he could brutally murder the school shooter later, made his way to T-Rex Jr's classroom. "Wouldn't it be super convenient if he's also doing something right now and we meet up at the perfect time for something in the plot to happen. " T-Rex thought to himself. As he said that, he turned the corner to T-Rex Jr's classroom and conveniently found T-Rex Jr and his friends mauling the shooter to death. "You killed my friend Kenny!" shouted Toto as he shot fireballs at the man, burning his skin to a crisp. T-Rex didn't react very much to this extreme violence, and simply shrugged. "Guess that means I don't have to deal wit the guy" T-Rex said to himself. Jr looked up from the shooter to see his father. "Dad!" He yelled in excitement as he ran towards his father. The two embraced, and T-Rex said "Well look at that, you were able to beat the school shooter this time and I didn't have to come and save your ass" said T-Rex. "I'm proud of you son". "Thanks Dad" replied T-Rex Jr. Soon the ordeal was over, T-Rex was with his son talking to a policeman. Godzilla, Gamera, and Zilla had arrived to pick up their kids. School had been let out early due to the incident. "So you're certain your child killed the shooter" asked the cop. "Uh yeah" replied T-Rex. "Why is cops being morons such a prevalent cliche?" "Excuse me." said the cop, clearly annoyed. Luckily for T-Rex, the school Principal walked up to him allowing him to easily change the subject. "Hello T-Rex. I'd just like to thank you" said the Principal. "Your son is quite the hero" he continued. "Ok cool" replied T-Rex. "Also, here's the money for the door". "Thanks that's all I really wanted anyway" said the principal, walking away. "Knew it" said T-Rex. T-Rex and Jr walked to T-Rex's car, got inside, and began to drive home. "Man that was so cool!" said T-Rex Jr. "I can't wait to tell all the kids at school tomorrow!" "Yeah about that..." T-Rex began. "You're switching schools." Before T-Rex Jr could respond, the car was blown up by a random projectile. "Godammit! I have to buy a new car again!" yelled T-Rex. "Hey asshole! Cars don't grow on trees! Not even in this universe!" "Ha! I've attacked you and your insurance!" yelled Mecha Mechagodzilla, who as hovering above T-Rex and Jr in mid-flight. "When my lawyer's done with you--" T-Rex began "Assuming you are still alive..." threatened Mecha Mechagodzilla. T-Rex laughed his ass off for minutes on end, with T-Rex Jr joining. Mecha Mechagodzilla asked "What's so funnny?" and was promptly blasted miles away with an empowered Generic Beam. "Nothing.....just that you actually thought you could beat me. I'm the main character mothafuka!" said T-Rex. After dealing with Mecha Mechagodzilla for now the second time today, T-Rex finally managed to return home. He found his hous completley destroyed. "Oh good you're home!" said Lady T-Rex, walking up to her husband and kissing him, as u do when ur merried. "What happened to the house?" asked T-Rex. "Oh the neighbors tried to awaken an ancient Lovecraftian Death God. I think it's fine now" she replied. "Ok" said T-Rex, not even fazed by this. "So what happened to the car?" asked Lady T-Rex. "The usual" T-Rex replied back. "Ah" said Lady T-Rex, having already been through this situation many times before. "Who this time?" she asked. "Mecha Mechagodzilla" replied T-Rex. "And how was your day at school" said Lady T-Rex, focusing her attention to Jr. "I got to kill a school shooter today!" he replied. "I see...." said Lady T-Rex. "Dad says I'm switching schools" said Jr, attempting to assuage her mother's concerns. "Good" she replied. "You should get out of that hell hole, honey that's the third school shooter this week!". "That's what I thought!" replied T-Rex. "I would've wiped his ass off the face of the planet if Jr hadn't gotten to him first". "Oh by the way" said T-Rex. "Did you get Little and Baby from daycare?" "Shit!" said Lady T-Rex, who had forgotten about the other two because they don't have pages. "I'll go get them, be right back" said Lady T-Rex before using her Gerenic Beam to fly away. "Try not to bump into anyone up there!" yelled T-Rex up to his wife. "So dad.....what are we gonna do about the house?" asked T-Rex Jr. Before T-Rex could respond, an alien invasion for appeared above the city and began attacking, while an Evil Kaiju came through a wormhole. T-Rex was about to call his friends, before he looked down and sighed. "Just another Tuesday" he said to himself. Characters Featured T-Rex Family * T-Rex * Lady T-Rex * T-Rex Jr * Little T-Rex (Mentioned) * Baby T-Rex (Mentioned) Villains * Unnamed School Shooter * Mecha MechaGodzilla. * The Illuminati (Mentioned) * Gyaos (Mentioned) * Unnamed Lovecraftian Death God (Mentioned) * The Neighbors (Mentioned) * Unnamed alien invaders * Alien Slug People * Unnamed evil Kaiju from another dimension Other characters * School Principal * Unnamed Police Officer * Mrs. Stego * Little Godzilla * Minilla * Toto * Ultraman Boy * Gina * Godzilla (Cameo) * Gamera (Cameo) * Zilla (cameo) * Several unnamed classmates of T-Rex Jr Trivia * This is obviously, the very first episode of The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex, and should hopefully help to set a standard for the series. * In true Universe 986 fashion, I made up this episode's plot on the fly. * This episode, like every episode of the series will, utilizes and makes fun of various Universe 986 tropes and the general insanity of the universe. * Yes, this is a fairly normal day for T-Rex. Category:Fanfiction Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Category:The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Episodes Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex